The Crash
by JustinTrudeau71
Summary: When a normal day in Hazzard County turns for the worst. Slash fanfiction
1. Chapter 1 (07-17 22:18:17)

It was a warm sunny day in Hazzard County, Bo and Luke Duke were driving the backroads testing out the new shocks Cooter replaced on the General Lee. Rosco and Enos were up to no good as usual. Boss Hogg sent them out to their speed traps to catch the Duke boys and put them in jail.

"Luke, will you speed up, you're driving as fast as Rosco, we can't fully test out those shocks if you drive that slow," Bo said to his brunette cousin behind the wheel.

"Bo, I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind," Luke turned to his younger cousin and gave an apologetic smile. "Do you want to talk about it," Bo questioned his older cousin.

"NO!" Luke shouted stepping on the gas making the General fly down the dirt road. As they got close to Rosco's speed trap Bo realized something was wrong with the road. "Luke the road, its washed out we jump it!" Bo screamed as Rosco pulled up behind the General Lee lights and sirens blasting. Luke slammed on the brakes, turning the car so it skidded to the side stopping just in time. The passenger side of the car was on the edge of the washed out part of the road.

"That was close," Bo said realizing he was holding his breath. He and Luke both exhaled loudly as they sunk in their seats. "Damn Rosco caught us," Luke said closing his eyes. Enos pulled up beside Rosco's patrol car. They both got out and walked over to the boys.

"Alright you Dukes get out of the car," Rosco said. Bo and Luke looked at each other before climbing out of the windows of the General Lee because the doors are welded shut. "What is it now Rosco," Bo said walking around the front of the car.

"You were speeding, alright Enos Cuff em and stuff em," Rosco said smiling. Enos walked over to the boys. "Sorry for this boys," Enos said putting the cuffs on Bo and Luke. Luke looked at Bo to tell him to do something. "Rosco I think your tires flat," Bo said sarcastically. "Where," Rosco said walking over to his patrol car.

Bo and Luke looked at each other and ran towards the General. Bo climbed in after Luke because their wrists are cuffed together. Rosco and Enos were trying to figure out which tire was flat. Bo and Luke laughed. Bo turned on the car and shifted it into drive. He slammed on the gas leaving Rosco and Enos in a cloud of dust.

"Bo we need to get these cuffs off, head to Cooters he might have some bolt cutters," Luke said to Bo. Once in town Bo pulled up to Hazzard Garage, Cooter looked up from the car he was working on. "What can I do for you boys?" Cooter asked walking up to the orange car. "Rosco and Enos caught us and we're cuffed together, do you by chance have any bolt cutters. Bo asked Cooter.

"Sure do," Cooter replied walking into the building. Bo and Luke attempt to climb out of the driver's window. Cooter came back with the bolt cutters. He cut the handcuffs freeing the boys. "Thanks, Cooter much obliged," Luke said as the two cousins climbed back into their car with Bo at the wheel. Bo backed up and pulled onto the road driving past Rosco making him jump out of the way. Rosco got off the hood of his patrol car, running to get in and chase the Duke boys. Bo drove away from town with Rosco on his tail.

"What's with Rosco today," Luke questioned looking out the back window. "Probably has to do with Boss," Bo said speeding away from Rosco. Bo turned into some bushes as Rosco drove right past. "Let's head back to the farm," Luke said to Bo. "Good idea cuz," Bo replied pulling back on the road. On the way back to the farm Bo jumped one dry creek bed and turned many corners. "BO!" Luke yelled as a semi pulled off a side road right in front of them. Bo hit the brakes but it was too late.

The semi rammed into the front of the orange car. The General Lee went flying backward into a ditch. The car flipped four times before landing on its roof. "Bo," Luke said in a low voice before falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Cooter Davenport, Hazzard County's mechanic and family friend of the Dukes was driving to the call of a car upside down in the ditch just out of town. Cooter wondered if it was Rosco or Enos but he saw them outside the courthouse, maybe it was Bo and Luke. As he got closer to the crash side he realised the car was on fire. Shit, he thought. he reached for his CB and called an ambulance. He pulled up on the road just above the vehicle. Cooter jumped out running to the back of his tow truck and grabbing a fire extinguisher. Cooter ran down the bank and as soon as he got to the bottom he saw it was the General Lee. He started putting out the fire so he could get to the boys. Once the fire was out he ran back up the ditch and called on his CB for the Rest of the Duke family to meet them at the hospital. Cooter left the extinguisher at this tow truck and ran back down to the boys.

"Bo, Luke," Cooter called out but there was no response. The ambulance got to the site of the crash as Cooter was pulling an unconscious and bloody Bo from the driver's seat. The paramedics came down the embankment with a spineboard. They walked over to Cooter who was holding Bo in his arms. The paramedics placed the spineboard on the ground, Cooter softly set Bo on the board and ran over to the passenger side of the General to get Luke. As Cooter pulled Luke from the car window he noticed Luke wasn't breathing. He ran around the upturned car with Luke in his arms. "He's not breathing," Cooter shouted to the paramedics.

The one paramedic was tending to Bo in the back of the ambulance, the other was bringing back down to the car where Cooter was waiting with Luke. They got Luke on the spineboard and up to the ambulance where the first paramedic was. They got Luke in the ambulance and speed down the road to the hospital. Cooter followed close after getting the General Lee out of the ditch. The paramedic in the back was trying to get Luke breathing again. After multiple tries, Luke started breathing.

At the hospital, Daisy and Uncle Jesse were waiting for the ambulance to get to the hospital. Cooter parked his tow truck in the Emergency parking lot and ran inside to find a worried Jesse and crying Dasiy. "How are they?" Jesse asked Cooter while they walked back into the waiting room. "Bo is badly cut and unconscious, Luke wasn't breathing when I pulled him from the car. There wasn't anything I could do," Cooter replied as Dasiy hugged him. "Cooter it ain't your fault," Jesse said as they sat waiting to hear from the Doctor. After one hour of waiting for the Doctor that was caring for Bo and Luke. He walked into the waiting room.

"You must be the Duke family, I'm Doctor Dillwinkle" He said shaking their hands. "Are they going to be ok?" Daisy asked the Doctor. "Well Bo has woken up but we put him on pain medication so he will be asleep most of the time and Luke is still under," Doctor Dillwinkle said. "Can we see them?" Cooter asked. "Not yet sorry," The Doctor replied. With that, the Doctor left, leaving Cooter, Daisy and Uncle Jesse to sit silently in the waiting room.

Shortly after the Doctor left, Cooter went back to the garage to start working on the General so when the boys get out of the hospital they with be able to drive him again. Bo woke up 2 hours later. Where am I he thought looking around the room. Bo heard the door open and someone walks in. "Bo you're awake," The man in a lab coat said. "Who are you?" Bo asked politely trying to see the man's face but everything is blurry. "I'm Doctor Dillwinkle, I will be caring for you and your cousin," The Doctor replied. "Is Luke alright?" Bo asked. "Luke is in ICU, he wasn't breathing when he was pulled out of your car," The Doctor said to a worried Bo. "Wheres Dasiy and Uncle Jesse, can I see them?" Bo asked the Doctor. "They are in the waiting room, I'll go get them," The Doctor smiled walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

The Doctor came back with Daisy and Uncle Jesse and then left the room so they could talk. "What happened Bo?" Dasiy asked while pulling up a chair beside his bed. "We were driving back to the farm and a semi pulled out in front of the General and I hit the brakes but I didn't brake soon enough so the truck hit the General and Luke is hurt and I don't know what to do," Bo rambled on about what happened. The Doctor rushed into the room making everyone looked at him. "Luke has...


	3. Chapter 3

"Luke has...fallen deeper into a coma," The doctor said in a sad voice. "We don't think he's going to make it." Bo looked mortified, losing his older cousin would mean sacrificing his happiness. Bo started crying"He can't leave me, he can't!" Daisy walked over to Bo putting her hand on his back"Bo, he will make it, he would never leave us, Lukes stronger than that." Daisy said comforting Bo. The Doctor left leaving the family to grieve. "I'll call Cooter and tell him what the doctor said." Uncle Jesse said to Bo and Daisy.

Around 12 a nurse came to Bos room yo deliver him his lunch, but he never touched his food. "Bo, honey you need to eat something its been two days since you last ate," Daisy said to Bo while he played with his food. "I'm just not hungry Daisy," Bo said looking down at the food. "Don't worry about Luke Bo, it's only going to make it worse," Daisy said rubbing Bo's shoulder. "I guess you're right, all we can do is pray that Luke will have the strength to wake up," Bo replied with a frown. Hours passed, Daisy and Uncle Jesse left to finish the chores on the farm. Bo sat and thought long and hard about the memories he had of him and Luke. The time they found the wrecked black 69' Dodge Charger and turned it into the car they know and love The General Lee, the time they came back from the Nascar circuit, all the times they escaped from Rosco and Enos. All of the thinking he did that night made him realize that he didn't just like Luke as a cousin or brother, he LOVED him.

The next morning and many tests later the doctor told Bo there was nothing serious wrong with him just a couple of broken ribs and internal bruising. Bo was ecstatic that he was going to be okay but he was more worried about Luke, who was still in a coma. He thought about Luke and how he would react when he told him he loved him. That scared him, he hoped that Luke felt the same way about him."Luke has...fallen deeper into a coma," The doctor said in a sad voice. "We don't think he's going to make it." Bo looked mortified, losing his older cousin would mean sacrificing his happiness. Bo started crying"He can't leave me, he can't!" Daisy walked over to Bo putting her hand on his back"Bo, he will make it, he would never leave us, Lukes stronger than that." Daisy said comforting Bo. The Doctor left leaving the family to grieve. "I'll call Cooter and tell him what the doctor said." Uncle Jesse said to Bo and Daisy.

Around 12 a nurse came to Bos room yo deliver him his lunch, but he never touched his food. "Bo, honey you need to eat something its been two days since you last ate," Daisy said to Bo while he played with his food. "I'm just not hungry Daisy," Bo said looking down at the food. "Don't worry about Luke Bo, it's only going to make it worse," Daisy said rubbing Bo's shoulder. "I guess you're right, all we can do is pray that Luke will have the strength to wake up," Bo replied with a frown. Hours passed, Daisy and Uncle Jesse left to finish the chores on the farm. Bo sat and thought long and hard about the memories he had of him and Luke. The time they found the wrecked black 69' Dodge Charger and turned it into the car they know and love The General Lee, the time they came back from the Nascar circuit, all the times they escaped from Rosco and Enos. All of the thinking he did that night made him realize that he didn't just like Luke as a cousin or brother, he LOVED him.

The next morning and many tests later the doctor told Bo there was nothing serious wrong with him just a couple of broken ribs and internal bruising. Bo was ecstatic that he was going to be okay but he was more worried about Luke, who was still in a coma. He thought about Luke and how he would react when he told him he loved him. That scared him, he hoped that Luke felt the same way about him.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo woke up around noon with Daisy, Uncle Jesse and the Doctor in the room with big smiles on their faces. Bo looked at them with confusion clearly written on his face. "Bo." The Doctor said walking towards his bed "Luke is fighting so hard that he might wake up in a few days" Bo smiled at the thought of seeing Luke again. "And Bo tomorrow after lunch you will be able to go home." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Cooter showed up shortly after the Doctor left unaware of why they were so happy. "What are y'all so happy about?" Cooter questioned the Dukes. "Luke might wake up in a few days," Daisy said with a big smile. "That's awesome, but Bo I probably will not have The General ready when you both get out," Cooter replied with a frown. "That's okay Cooter I'll help you because I'm getting out tomorrow," Bo said sitting up in his hospital bed. "You're not doing anythin' that involves lifting cause you were just in a car crash." Uncle Jesse scolded his nephew.

TWO DAYS LATER

The Duke family was sitting at the table for breakfast. Daisy cooked scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Uncle Jesse had just finished saying grace when the phone rang. "That might be the hospital, Bo will you get that please," Jesse asked his youngest nephew. "Sure thing Uncle Jesse," Bo said getting out of his chair and walking to the phone picking it up. "Duke farm, Bo speaking." "Hello Bo, This is Doctor Dillwinkle from the Tri-County Hospital, we would like to inform you that you cousin Luke Duke has woken up ." The Doctor said over the receiver. "Luke woke up that's wonderful, we'll be on our way," Bo said with a smile, he put the phone back and ran into the kitchen. "Y'all Luke woke up, let's take the Jeep to the hospital," Bo said to Daisy and Uncle Jesse. Before Jesse could protest Bo was out the door with daisy running after him. Bo jumped in the backseat of Dixie with Daisy and Uncle Jesse in the front. Daisy started Dixie and the headed to the hospital.

Luke was staring at the lights in the roof. He was trying to remember what happened and how he got to the hospital. The only thing he remembers in testing the new shocks in The General. The Doctor walked in and Luke asked him what happened. Doctor Dillwinkle told Luke that he and his cousin were in a car crash. When the Doctor said that he and Bo were in a car crash, Luke freaked out all he could think about was his blond baby cousin Bo. "Is Bo alright?" Luke asked worriedly. "Bo is out of the hospital, he and your family are coming to see you." "Thanks, Doc," Luke said as Bo, Daisy, and Uncle Jesse walked in. "LUKE!" Daisy shouted running towards him. Bo stood next to Jese and watched his female cousin interact with the man he fell in love with. Luke was smiling and laughing as Daisy told him what happened last night at the Boars Nest. Cooter beat up two guys that were talking smart with him. Bo smiled seeing Luke happy even after all he's been through. "Bo," Uncle Jesse whispered to Bo "Go see him." Bo looked at Luke and Daisy The back at Jesse. "Go on boy." Uncle Jesse said nudging him forward towards Luke. "Hey, Luke," Bo said nervously. He shouldn't be so nervous he thought to himself it's just his cousin. "I'm sorry Luke for putting us in the hospital," Bo said sitting down on the end of Lukes Hospital bed. "It's not your fault Bo, don't throw yourself under the bus," Luke told an upset and nervous Bo. "Just if I stopped sooner...Bo seriosly its okay." Luke cut Bo off.

After the Duke family talked to Luke for 5 hours, they decided to leave and finish the chores and pick stuff up at Ruebottoms. Bo stayed with Luke to keep him company and to make himself less nervous when he told Luke his secret. Bo didn't realise that Luke had a crush on him since Luke left for the marines, and during Lukes time there he realised he had fallen in love with his tall blond younger cousin.Visiting time was just about over when Bo dropped the bomb on his cousin.

"Luke can I tell you something very important," Bo said fiddling with his hands. "Sure, what is it cuz?" Luke said looking at Bo. "Luke I don't know how to tell you this but I...uh...I...Love You...Not as a cousin." Bo said worried Luke was going to yell at him. "Really." Luke said surprised "Because Bo I love you too...and not as a cousin." Bo smiled knowing Luke felt the same way. "All this time you were under I realised I loved you and I don't know what I would do without you," Bo said moving closer to Luke and putting his arms on Lukes' shoulders. "Bo can...I...kiss you?" Luke asked nervously. "Yes, you can cuz," Bo replied closing the gap between them. Luke pulled his cousin towards him so their lips were touching. Bo made the first move, as Luke tightened his grip on his cousin. Luke ran his tongue along Bos bottom lip. Bo accepted and lifted his arms off Luke's shoulders to run his hands through his cousin's brown hair. Bo pulled away not wanting to go too far and to catch his breath even though he was getting turned on. "Wow." Was all Bo could process in his brain. Bo smiled at his cousin who was smiling also. "I should go back to the farm before they file a missing persons report, Bye Luke," Bo said giving Luke one last kiss before exiting the room. As Bo walked out of the Hospital he say Cooter laying on the hood of his tow truck. Bo walked over to his friend. "Hey Cooter, what are ya doin' here." Cooter looked at the young man who was smiling from ear to ear. Cooter dismissed it and said, "Daisy told me to come here and pick you up 4 hours ago." Bo looked ashamed that he didn't know Cooter was waiting for him. "Sorry Cooter didn't know you'd be here." Cooter just smiled. "That's okay Bo lets just get you home, it's late and Uncle Jesse will be worried." He and Bo got into the truck and headed to the Duke Farm.

Daisy and Uncle Jesse were waiting up for Bo to get back since it was supper time. Daisy just finished putting all the food on the table when heard a truck pull into the driveway. "Uncle Jesse, Bo and Cooter are here," Daisy said to her uncle. He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen as Cooter and Bo walked through the door. "It's about time yall got here," Jesse told his youngest nephew and Cooter. "Sorry uncle Jesse," Bo replied. "Cooter do you want to stay for supper?" Daisy asked the mechanic. "Sure Daisy wouldn't want to miss your cooking," Cooter said making them all laugh.

They sat down for the meal Daisy prepared, Jesse said grace and they dug in. After supper, Cooter left because he had to fix The General and the Dukes were tired so the went to bed. Bo, on the other hand, wasn't tired he was just too happy, but he knew he had to try and sleep because of the chores he has to do in the morning. As Bo rid himself of his clothes and put on his pyjama pants he decided to sleep in Luke's bed instead of his own. Soon after crawling into Luke's bed he fell into a peaceful dream-filled sleep.


End file.
